This invention relates to a toy, which generally simulates the appearance of a mouse or small mouse-like animal. This toy is particularly designed for play by pet cats, although it may be used by other types of pets, as well as by human children.
Mouse-like toys of various types are well-known and are commercially available in different forms. For example, such toys have been made of resilient rubber-like molded materials, as well as of sewn cloth constructions of various designs. Cloth construction toys have a limited life either because they can be damaged easily after a short period of play or because the cats lose interest in them after a relatively short time, or both. This, this invention concerns a cloth construction toy that resists damage and that has a shape and a feel which are attractive to pet cats for long periods of time.